A dream of peace
by Selina666
Summary: This story follows the events of boook 5 of the Song of Ice and fire series. at least, as much of it as I could find in wikipedia. The bold before the chapter contains spoilers from book 5, and there will be references to all the books throughout the story. You have been warned. Follows the POVs of many characters including the hound, Sansa, Arya, and more. Hope you like!
1. SANSA

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**So, being the impatient fool that I am I finished the first four books and itched for about a week because I wanted to read the upcoming 5****th**** book. But low and behold I am once again left without the next book in a series I am addicted to, so what do I do? I read as much about this 5****th**** book online as I can. Now here's the confusing part, this fan fiction is not about the 5****th**** book, but the 6****th****! So here is a little back story to help you with this part. I will be following the layout of the books in that each chapter will be from a different character POV, the first being Sansa because well, I love her story. **

**Be warned, this story contains information from the 5****th**** book. SPOILER ALERT**

**Sansa in the 4****th**** book was forced to marry Tyrion Lannister. They never consummated their marriage. Upon the death by poison of King Joffrey (which Sansa unwittingly aided in) she was snuck away to the Vayle and given the alias Alayne Stone, dying her hair black to hide her most prominent Tulley feature. There she was once again forced into an engagement with Robert, her aunt Lysa's sickly son. Events unfolded, Lord Baelish Married Lysa then conspired to kill her, eventually succeeding. Sansa discovered that Baelish intended to marry her, effectively becoming the Lord of Winterfell. And based on this, my story begins.**

SANSA

Sansa urged her horse on, a look of concentration and determination on her pretty face. She could not remember the last time she had smiled. Her hair, freshly re-dyed black was braided behind her so it wouldn't fly in her face as she fled the Vayle. Lord Baelish had at last revealed his true colors, unveiling an intricate scheme to marry her after her Aunts death in order to become lord of Winterfell. Sansa had decided that she had finally had enough of these political marriages. It took several weeks, but there were people in the Vayle that loved her, and she managed to get a horse and enough provisions to get her to another city. Now it was up to the Gods whether or not the girl could outrun her fate. _Gods _she sneered silently, shaking her head. The gods had not saved her from Joffrey's abuse and humiliation at kings landing, the gods had not saved her father from losing his head, the gods had not saved her siblings and mother from their grisly fates, and the gods had not saved her this time either. She knew her father would have been angry to hear such thoughts from her, who had prayed with him in the godswood. _But father isn't here anymore, no one is here. You are alone. _The thought hit her like a bucket of icy water, and she allowed herself to feel refreshed. She may not be out of the woods yet, but at last she was the closest to free she had ever been. Of course she loved and mourned her family, and hated the people that took them from her. But her days of crying herself to sleep were over. Tears had not saved her and they would not bring her family back.

She rode for days, stopping for water and rest only when she had to. It was hard, but this was what her allies at the Vayle had told her she must do. After several days and no sign of pursuit she was sure that her ploy had succeeded. One of her fine dresses had been torn and bloodied with the blood of a goat, and the body of a young girl had been dressed in it and burned. Sansa remembered seeing the girl in the days before she passed away of some illness. She had been about the same age as Sansa, with black hair. Her Allies ensured her that the body would not be distinguishable from her own once burned and buried. She had doubted them, but the proof was in her lack of pursuit. If they had already found the body, and came to the conclusion that it was a set up, they would be hot on her trail. But when Sansa looked behind her, she saw nothing but land and sky.

Sansa was not sure where she was going. Her father had once said, when you are lost, walk straight until you find running water, then follow the water home. Of course, he had been referring to the small streams in the forests around Winterfell, not the great rivers. But this advice stuck with her. Towns were built near running water, so if she followed the water she would find a town. She was not sure what she would do once she reached the town. The name Sansa was not safe, nor her alias Alayne Stone. As much as it hurt her pride, she knew she must keep a bastard name, for that would draw the least amount of attention. She could remember her lessons about the bastards, which she had been taught the first time she asked her father about her bastard half brother John. She remembered Arya being there as well. Arya had stood and declared in her insolent way that she would want to be a bastard of the Stormlands because she would rather her last name be Storm than be a bastard of the Reach and be called Flowers. Sansa chuckled, remembering the way Arya had spit the word Flowers as though it were a curse or something disgusting. Of course, she had refused to say she liked any of the names, claiming she would sooner die than live with a bastard name. Arya had pulled her hair and screamed at her for it, and the subject had never come up again. Sansa's heart ached thinking of her little sister, and it was this ache that made her decide what her new name was to be. She would carry her sister with her and take the name Nymeria Storm.


	2. ARYA

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**This next chapter is from Arya Starks POV, thus I am providing some background on the progression of Arya's story, once again starting from the end of book 5 (as far as I can tell, again, only going off what the wiki of ice and fire has told me. This part of her story will be based a lot on speculation, so bear with me.**

**SPOILER ALERT**

**Arya has now been training with the faceless men for some time now, taking on the street name Cat of the Canals. Her training led her to kill a deserter from the wall, and as part of her training she spent some time under the influence of a potion which caused her temporary blindness. During this time Arya seemed to find the ability to see the world through the eyes of animal. This seems to be linked with the dreams she has where she sees the world through the eyes of a wolf, which is how she discovered the death of her mother. Later in her training Arya kills an old man as an assignment after taking on her first "new face". She has just been granted her first apprentice ship with Izembaro. (My Izembaro is based entirely on guesswork, as I can find no information about the man anywhere online.) And here our story begins….**

ARYA

Arya stood at the rail of the ship, staring out at the sea silently. She had grown accustomed to silence. Once she was told she spoke too much, and it had seemed a popular theory before she had reached Braavos. As her training carried on she spoke less and less when it was not necessary.

Arya spotted a gull flying overhead, and closed her eyes, concentrating on the blackness. The black began to change, and blue took its place. She saw the clouds and the water, and the ship and herself. She was not sure how it was that she had managed to learn this skill, or how common it was. She kept it to herself and shared the knowledge with no one, not even her new mentor. He seemed a kind enough man, if mysterious and quiet, but she knew better than to trust anyone with her secrets anymore. She had trusted too many people, and in turn been hurt too many times. She brooded on that matter, trying to will away the bad memories. She had been told a hundred times, if you are to become a faceless man, or girl in her case, you must leave your past and everything you love behind. It had not seemed like such a hard thing to do. Her family was dead and gone, her friends far behind. All she had left was needle. The thought made her heart skip. She knew John, her half brother was probably dead, but his was the only death she had not been personally informed of. She crushed the small flicker of hope that entered her steely heart, refusing to allow herself to dwell on it. When you hope, you can have it taken away. It was a concept she had finally come to accept. If you had nothing to lose, nothing could be taken from you. It was a grim prospect for a girl as young as she was, but true none the less.

She opened her eyes again, leaving the eyes of the gull as she heard a shout. They had at last reached land. She had grown very tired of the gruel and ale that had become regular meals on this ship and was glad to see shore. She had been shocked to learn that she would once again be sailing back toward the mainland of Westeros, Maidenpool to be exact. The thought made her chuckle. She had once lied and claimed to be from Maidenpool, in another life. She turned and swiftly walked below deck to gather her things before they reached port.

Izembaro sat at a table, reading a book in silence. He was a large man, maybe slightly thinner than her father. He kind of reminded her of her uncle Benjin. He had shoulder length dark brown hair which he kept tied back most of the time, a few loose strands framing his face. He had a goatee and most of the time he looked bored or thoughtful. She had only seen him angry once, and you would not have known he was angered except that a man lay dying at his feet with his own sword through his skull. He was no soldier, but an assassin. He was quick and stealthy in a way that barely seemed human. Arya admired him and feared him. He glanced up as she walked in, putting his book down.

"Remember, you are to stay close to me. Your name is Reyna Brightly and you are my daughter. You are traveling with me because I have no sons and your mother is dead. As for the assignment, you are to observe. Nothing more. This is a learning experience, you will do exactly as I tell you. Do you understand?" Arya nodded her understanding and he nodded, returning to his book. "Good. Gather your things and go above. I'll be up when we stop." Arya quickly threw some salted meat and provisions in her bag, donning her new robe. She turned without a word and returned to the deck of the ship, her hands on the rail as she watched the ports of Maidenpool approaching.


End file.
